Fear Not
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Colin é um pai solteiro, na faixa de 30 anos. Tem um emprego bom e uma vida saudável. Tudo estaria tranquilo na sua vida, se não fosse um detalhe: ele está apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Fanfic Oneshot Slash, Stephen Amell / Colin Donnell.


**Disclaimer:** Os atores não me pertencem, nem as suas vidas. Mas estou aberto para negociações, caso eles se interessem.

**Conteúdo:** Fanfic Oneshot Slash Stephen Amell / Colin Donnell (intérpretes de Oliver Queen e Tommy Merlyn, respectivamente, da série Arrow), com PoV do Colin.

**Beta:** Michelle, que fez a gentileza de betar essa fanfic para mim, mesmo sem ter visto a série. Obrigado, Michelle S2

**Sinopse:** Colin está apaixonado pelo seu colego de trabalho, e melhor amigo, e precisa lidar com essa paixão enlouquecedora.

**Nota 1: **Dedico essa Fanfic ao povo da J-Squared e o pessoal Slasher do Twitter, que compartilharam meu surto com o bromance e me incentivaram à escrever essa loucura de fic.

**Nota 2: **E dedico essa fanfic, também, à beta Michelle, pelo trabalho 'foda' na betagem. De novo fica registrado meu obrigado aqui.

**Nota 3: **A música tema dessa fanfic se chama ''Let Your Heart Hold Fast'', da banda Fort Atlantic. A tradução dos versos fica por minha conta.

**Nota 4: **Como a database deles é bem pequena, tive que pegar tudo, juntar e moldar o pouco de informação que eu tinha dos dois. Mas não se preocupem, a maioria dos detalhes pessoais apresentados na fanfic são verídicos, achados com muita pesquisa, da vida deles antes e durante Arrow.

* * *

**Fear Not**

* * *

Eu dou três batidas na porta, e ele atende. Está vestindo uma camisa regata branca, e bermuda preta, de modo que a maior parte dos seus músculos torneados está exposta.

- Entre. - Ele me convida, com um sorriso. Eu também sorrio, em reflexo. Sorrir bobamente é uma das sensações que ele às vezes me causa.

Ele me direciona até o sofá de veludo cinza. Na mesinha de centro, há uma garrafa de cerveja aberta. Na Tv, o jogo de hóquei já começou. O Kings está ganhando, o que justifica o seu sorriso bobo. Ele abre a boca e começa a contar sobre lances imperdíveis já apresentados durante o jogo. Esforço-me para parecer interessado. Será que ele realmente não desconfia que eu só assisto aqueles estúpidos jogos em seu apartamento, toda semana, apenas pelo prazer da sua companhia? Ele poderia até me convidar para assistir um Documentário sobre a digestão das vacas, que eu aceitaria o convite na mesma hora.

Sento-me no sofá, ele do meu lado. Apesar da companhia, logo me vejo entediado.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja. - Anuncio. Talvez a bebida faça aquele maldito jogo passar mais depressa.

Procuro na geladeira, mas não encontro nenhuma.

- Steph. - Eu sentencio, quando volto para a sala de estar de seu apartamento. - Acabou a cerveja.

Ele me olha, e depois olha para a sua própria cerveja aberta. Ainda há metade do conteúdo ali.

- Não. - Ele diz, mas com um sorriso.

- Só um gole! - Eu imploro, em tom de brincadeira. - Para matar a sede.

Ele me olha atentamente, e eu aproveito para fazer cara de cachorro pidão.

- Tudo bem! - Ele dá o braço a torcer. - Mais só um golinho!

Eu bebo quase toda a sua garrafa.

Tento não pensar na possibilidade de estarmos trocando salivas através daquele vidro. Não, não posso pensar nisso. Na verdade, eu sequer deveria estar ali.

Stephen Amell é meu colega de trabalho, meu melhor amigo, e o homem pelo qual eu estou perdidamente, enlouquecidamente e devastadoramente apaixonado.

Nos conhecemos há menos de um ano, nos testes para uma série de Tv. A química foi instantânea, os produtores nos disseram, e ganhamos os papéis. Desde então saímos, conversamos, festejamos, promovemos a série, e nos divertimos juntos. Stephen tinha namorada na época (hoje esposa), mas ela era modelo, e tinha agenda lotada. Em apenas três meses ele já se tornara meu melhor amigo, e eu o dele. Em três e meio eu já tinha a chave do apartamento dele, e livre acesso para ir e vir. Nunca, jamais, alguém fora tão solícito assim comigo, tão simpático, tão acolhedor. Em dadas ocasiões, eu questionaria seus interesses, mas algumas vezes ele reclamava sobre a falta que sua esposa fazia. E nessas horas minha consciência pesava. Eu dizia para mim mesmo que não deveria continuar com aquilo, que ele era comprometido, que eu só estava criando falsas e tolas esperanças. Mas na mesma noite eu acabava sonhando com ele, sonhos românticos ou mesmo pervertidos, e acordava suspirando o seu nome. Há exatos cinco ou seis anos, isso me transtornaria ainda mais. Mas a verdade é que Stephen não foi o primeiro homem que amei, e eu já estava bem consciente da minha verdadeira sexualidade.

- Eu deveria ter comprado mais cerveja. - Ele reclama, ao ver o quanto do conteúdo sobrara na garrafa.

- Não deveria, não. - As palavras escapam da minha boca. Ele parecer não ouvir, ou finge não ouvir. Apenas volta a se recostar no meu peito, e eu passo um braço ao redor do seu pescoço, numa posição que já estamos habituados. No começo aquele hábito fora estranho, sim, mas Stephen insistira que não havia nada demais em dois bons amigos terem um pouco de contato físico de vez em quando. _O problema é que eu quero _muito _contato físico, _eu quase dissera, na ocasião, mas consegui segurar a minha língua.

Estou quase pegando no sono, embalado pelo ritmo da respiração dele próxima ao meu peito, quando ele se endireita. Desperto instantaneamente, e sei que o fim do jogo está próximo.

Não consigo deixar de reparar em seus olhos verdes vidrados nos últimos lances da partida, a língua saboreando os lábios tentadores, inconscientemente. O suor brota de sua testa, escorrendo pelo rosto delineado. As sobrancelhas um pouco grossas, mas ainda atraentes, se contraindo. A barba por fazer, milimetricamente linda. Os músculos do tórax (aquele bendito tórax que me arranca suspiros) se movimentando, tensos. Meu amigo, meu amante nas fantasias mais adolescentes, é tão estupidamente perfeito que eu tenho que me concentrar para não ter uma ereção.

Por um momento, tenho a estúpida idéia de virar seu rosto concentrado, beijá-lo como se não houvesse um amanhã, e gritar para ele prestar atenção em mim, e deixar aquela partida besta de hóquei de lado.

- Acabou! - Grita o locutor da Tv.

Stephen se levanta, vibra, grita de alegria. Eu me levanto junto, e faço o melhor de mim para parecer em êxtase também. Bom, eu estou em êxtase, na verdade, mas é por você, Steph.

- Ganhamos! - Ele me abraça forte, todo alegria. Eu o abraço também, o cheiro dele é inebriante. Mesmo suado aquele homem consegue ser cheiroso, por deuses. Ele me levanta no abraço, tirando meus pés do chão.

Não, não vou conseguir aguentar mais. Não com essa aproximação. Não com ele grudado em meu corpo, em um abraço tão forte e íntimo, sem espaço sequer para um suspiro sair dos meus pulmões. É demais para mim. Preciso descarregar meus hormônios, nas alturas, em alguma coisa. E eu descarrego.

Não me dou por mim, não é Colin Donnell ali. Não. Não pode ser. Mas, na verdade, é. Sim, sou eu, Colin, quem o beija. Sou eu quem envolve o pescoço daquele deus grego em meus braços, as mãos na nuca e no cabelo dele. Sou eu quem pressiona os meus lábios contra os lábios dele com tanta força que é capaz de grudarem.

* * *

**All my days are spent.****  
****All my cards are dealt.****  
****Oh, the desolation grows.****  
****Every inch revealed,****  
****As my heart is pierced.****  
****Oh, my soul is now exposed.**

_Todos os meus dias passaram_

_Todas as minhas cartas estão distribuídas_

_Oh, a desolação cresce_

_Todo centímetro revelado_

_Assim como meu coração é perfurado_

_Oh, minha alma agora está exposta_

* * *

Ele me solta, rompendo o abraço, mas parece tão perplexo que não consegue se afastar do beijo. Sou eu quem me encarrego dessa dolorosa missão.

- D-D-Des... Desculpe. - Já me preparo para levar murros, chutes, para ser mandado embora do apartamento, e de sua vida, aos pontapés. Mas ele simplesmente se senta no sofá. Nem sequer perplexidade está presente em suas faces.

- Há quanto tempo? - Ele pergunta, apenas.

- Quatro meses, quatro e meio. - Eu anuncio. - Eu não... Steph... Eu... Me desculpe ...

- Não tem o porquê se desculpar. - Ele sorri, acolhedor, numa atitude que eu não esperava nem em meus sonhos.

- E-Eu... Steph... Eu estou... - Eu gaguejo. Tenho que tirar esse fardo das minhas costas, tenho que contar tudo o que sinto logo, ou não aguentarei por muito mais tempo, mas minha boca seca, e minha língua se prende.

- Está apaixonado por mim. - Ele completa, ainda com um sorriso.

- Você... Já... Sabia...?

- Suspeitava. - Ele concorda. - Colin, você não é exatamente o primeiro homem que se apaixona por mim.

_Fui tão óbvio assim?_

- Eu... Eu não suspeitei, de princípio. Mas... Co... Algumas pessoas começaram e me falar e eu... Comecei a reparar também... O jeito como você me olha no set.

Eu quase engasgo. Sim, eu tenho que fazer força para não agarrá-lo durante as nossas cenas juntos, ou fora das telas, mas nunca imaginei que... Que pudesse ter dado tanta bandeira.

- Stephen, eu te amo. - Eu disparo. - Eu... Eu estou louco por você, cara.

Um minuto de silêncio, dois, três.

- Tudo bem. - Ele diz, quebrando o silêncio, me olhando nos olhos.

- Tudo... Tudo bem? - Minha voz sai esganiçada. - Steph, é claro que não está tudo bem!

- Colin... - Ele começa a falar, mas eu o interrompo com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Steph, eu sonho com você, todos os tipos de sonhos, e suspiro teu nome todo dia quando acordo. Eu quase tenho um ataque cardíaco toda vez que você fica despido no set. Eu... Steph, você pode ter uma fila de caras na sua porta querendo seu corpo, mas _eu _sou diferente. Sim, cara, você é lindo de morrer, tem um corpo dos deuses, e eu não serei hipócrita em negar que, sim, eu tenho um pôster da série com você descamisado guardado debaixo da minha cama, e me masturbo com ele ao menos uma vez por semana. Mas é muito mais do que isso. Eu convivi com você, frequentei seu apartamento. Eu sei como você é, seus medos, suas alegrias, o jeito como sorri quando menciono o Kings, ou o jeito como se irrita quando um bando de fãs vadias vêm caçar teu corpo nas locações do seriado. Eu... Steph, você me faz sentir como se eu fosse criança de novo. Por deuses, eu até mesmo brinco com seus bonequinhos, e até comprei alguns para brincarmos juntos. E sabe quem faz isso? Garotos de dez anos! Então é isso, Steph, é basicamente isso: Eu me sinto como uma criança em frente ao seu primeiro amor quando estou perto de você.

Ele me olha, curioso.

- Não vai dizer porra nenhuma? - Eu o pressiono.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Não vejo problemas nenhum nisso.

Sinto meu queixo pesar. Ele está louco? Quantas cervejas ele bebeu antes de eu chegar?

- Steph, você é gay? - Eu o questiono, é a única explicação lógica. Nenhum heterossexual sensato encararia tudo isso com tanta naturalidade.

- Você é? - Ele rebate.

- Bem, eu estou apaixonado por você, não? - Minha mente agora já se divide entre a vontade de socá-lo e beijá-lo.

Outro minuto de silêncio. Eu me levanto. Não posso aguentar outro minuto naquele apartamento.

- Co, o que você quer que eu faça? - Ele pergunta, antes que eu vá embora. - Você é o amigo mais próximo que eu tenho. Você sabe muito bem que eu sou impulsivo, e provavelmente deve pensar que eu agi por impulso quando te dei as chaves do meu apartamento, ou que agi por impulso nessa nossa amizade. Pois saiba que não foi por isso. Sim, algumas pessoas me abriram os olhos, e eu passei a notar que você poderia, quem sabe, nutrir mais do que uma amizade para comigo. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não liguei. Quando eu estou com você, não me importo se você quer me beijar, ou o que quer que sinta vontade de fazer na minha presença. Sim, eu sou infantil, eu tenho uma coleção de bonequinhos e brinco com eles de vez em quando, e você foi a única pessoa que encarou esse ''detalhe'' com total naturalidade. Apesar dos olhares, e apesar de você quase dormir nos jogos de hóquei, eu sei que você é uma das únicas pessoas que gosta de mim pelo que eu realmente sou. Você não vê problemas em eu brincar com bonecos, em pedir uma tigela de M&M's para o jantar, em sair correndo no meio da chuva simplesmente por ter vontade de fazer isso. Pelo contrário, você até me apóia, e até embarca nas minhas infantilidades. Nem mesmo Cassandra me aceita tanto quanto você. Co, eu...

- Steph, já chega! - Eu o empurro no sofá, violentamente. Lágrimas brotam dos meus olhos. – Por que você é assim, hein? Eu me confesso a você, e você simplesmente diz que ''está tudo bem''? Você ainda incentiva meu amor platônico por você, é isso? Você é sádico e gosta de fazer os outros sofrerem, não é? Por que não acabar com essa palhaçada toda de uma vez? Por que continuar alimentando uma paixão que só está me atormentando? Por que, Stephen? Por quê?

Ele abre a boca, mas nenhum som sai dela.

- Adeus, Stephen. - Eu me viro e fujo daquele inferno de apartamento.

- Co, se você realmente considera nossa relação... - Ele começa a falar, mas eu fecho a porta e abafo o som de sua voz.

* * *

**In the oceans deep;****  
****In the canyons steep,****  
****Walls of granite here i stand.****  
****All my desperate calls****  
****Echo off the walls****  
****Back and forth; then back again**

_Nas profundezas do oceano_

_Nas quedas do penhasco_

_Paredes de granito me cercam_

_Todos os meus gritos desesperados_

_Ecoando pelas paredes_

_Indo e vindo, e indo novamente_

* * *

Minhas pernas parecem pesar como chumbo, e os quatro primeiros passos são os piores da minha vida. No quinto, desisto. Escorrego pela parede, as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto como cachoeira. Por que, Stephen? Por que você tem que ser esse filho-da-puta? E por que eu tenho que te amar? Por quê?

- Está tudo bem? - Um senhor de idade, de passagem pelo corredor, me pergunta.

Eu concordo, inutilmente, com a cabeça.

Ele me olha atentamente.

- Eu não te conheço de algum lugar...? - Ele questiona, se aproximando.

- Eu... Meu... - Eu aponto para a porta do apartamento de Stephen, e por pouco a palavra _amante _não escapa da minha boca. Não, os tempos de fantasias com Stephen já acabaram. _Devem _acabar. - Meu amigo mora aqui...

- O Sr. Solitário? - Ele pergunta, e depois volta a me olhar atentamente. – Vocês são... Como que se diz hoje em dia...?

- Não! - Eu respondo, prontamente. - Ele... É só um amigo.

- Achei que o Sr. Solitário não tivesse amigos.

O maldoso apelido paira no ar por alguns instantes. Por fim, o velho morador dá de ombros.

- Xau. - Se despede, os pés arrastando.

Levanto-me. O senhorzinho pode não ter me reconhecido, mas outra pessoa pode ser melhor de memória. Não posso me arriscar que me flagrem ali, aos prantos, encolhido no corredor do prédio. Já estou na porta do elevador quando as palavras do senhor de idade me atormentam.

''Achei que o Sr. Solitário não tivesse amigos''.

* * *

**To believe i walk alone****  
****Is a lie that i've been told?**

_Acreditar que eu tenho estado sozinho_

_É uma mentira que eu tenho contado?_**  
**

* * *

Quando dou por mim, já estou com a mão na maçaneta da porta do seu apartamento. Não sei bem o que dizer. Desculpe-me? Perdoe-me por eu ser insensível quanto ao seu relato sobre a nossa amizade? Podemos ser amigos de novo? Ou quem sabe podemos ser algo a mais? Você sabe que eu ainda te amo, não é? Quer namorar comigo? Esse apartamento é bem bonito, posso vir morar com você? Você me ama?

Não. Eu engulo meus pensamentos. Não posso derramar sonhos infantis pela boca novamente. Posso me dar ao luxo de ser infantil na presença dele nas antigas ocasiões, mas não posso ser infantil agora.

- Stephen? - Eu chamo, entrando. Sem resposta. A Tv ainda está ligada. Ouço um barulho de porta trancando. - Steph?

Bato na porta do banheiro, mas ele não me responde.

- Steph, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não quis... Dizer aquilo . - Nenhuma resposta. Olho para os lados, desnorteado. É quando eu vejo a luz, fraca, que vem de baixo da porta do quarto dele.

Caminho até lá, e abro a porta com cuidado. Preciso me apoiar no armário preto em frente à porta, ou cairei de bunda no chão, tamanho o meu susto. A cama kingsize de Stephen está coberta de pétalas de rosa vermelha. Duas velas, grandes, vermelhas, estão postadas em cima de cada criado-mudo. Não. Aquilo não está acontecendo. É um doce sonho, uma fantasia boba da minha mente infantil.

- Colin. - Sua voz grave me arrepia. Está na soleira da porta. Tem um sorriso estampado no rosto, mas percebo que os olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, e há vestígios de lágrimas secas nas maçãs de seu rosto.

- O quê diabos...? - A voz esganiçada está ali de novo, contra a minha vontade.

- Quer namorar comigo? - Ele propõe, se ajoelhando e estendendo um recipiente de veludo vermelho. Dentro dele há um anel prateado, com pequeninas esmeraldas incrustadas.

- Eu... Você... Perdeu o juízo? - Não consigo raciocinar direito. - Está louco?

- Sim. - Ele dá risada, pegando em minha mão direita e pondo o anel de prata no dedo anelar. - Estou louco sim. Louco de amor por você.

Não sei como tudo ocorre, mas quando dou por mim, estou deitado na cama, ele me beijando de um jeito que desperta os meus instintos mais primitivos. Juntando todas as minhas forças, eu tenho coragem para afastá-lo. Distancio-me, me encolhendo a um canto da cama. Por sorte, percebo, eu e ele ainda estamos vestidos.

- Stephen Amell, o que porra você pensa que está fazendo? - Meu coração é uma bomba relógio.

- Eu... Esperei por esse momento por _muito _tempo, Co. - Ele sorri, e se aproxima sorrateiramente.

Eu me levanto, procurando manter a distância.

- Como assim? - Eu pergunto, antes da ficha cair, ao lembrar-se das velas e das pétalas de rosas - Você... Há quanto tempo você tem montado... Tem montado todo esse cenário?

- Há um mês, mais ou menos. - Ele confessa.

Eu contraio as sobrancelhas. Não, aquilo não faz nenhum sentido.

- Alguém me abriu os olhos, como eu lhe disse. - Ele começa a se explicar. - O problema é que... Era tarde demais. Eu pensei em me afastar de você, mas eu mesmo não conseguiria. Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você há um bom tempo, Colin. E foi apenas quando me contaram, me despertaram para seus olhares, que eu fui perceber que também sentia o mesmo por você, e não era algo recente. No começo eu me auto-reneguei. Disse para mim mesmo que era mentira, que eu tinha uma namorada, uma mulher. Até me casei com ela, na impulsividade, para ver se esse sentimento morria. Mas, pelo contrário, ele ficou ainda mais forte. Na cerimônia; na noite de núpcias; enquanto passeava pelo Caribe. Em todos os momentos, eu só conseguia pensar em você, no sentimento que eu deveria excluir da minha mente. Quando eu voltei de Lua-de-mel, e te vi novamente nos esperando no aeroporto, foi que eu percebi o quanto eu te amava, e o quanto nada do que eu fizesse mudaria esse sentimento que tenho dentro do peito. Somos colegas de trabalho, algemados por um contrato com a emissora, de modo que eu não conseguiria fugir completamente de você, nem se eu quisesse. Eu... Colin, como eu te disse, você é único, e ninguém me fez ou faz sentir tão bem quanto você. Ninguém me aceita pelo que eu sou tão bem quanto você.

- Você... - Eu ainda estava com a boca seca. - É... Maluco. Eu... Eu me descabelei por você, abri meu coração por você. Por que diabos você também não disse que me amava quando eu...

- Eu tentei. - Ele mira os próprios pés. - Eu... Como eu disse, eu tenho feito esse cenário todo faz quase um mês. Sei que você detesta hóquei, mas é a única desculpa plausível para te arrastar para o meu apartamento toda semana. E toda semana, desde o começo do ano, eu tenho esperado, e esperado, e esperado. Culpo-me por não ser valente o suficiente como o meu personagem na série, e admitir logo o meu amor. E por isso, eu espero. Espero o momento certo de me confessar; espero a deixa perfeita; espero você se confessar; espero você de repente entrar no meu quarto, a caminho do banheiro, e eu ter uma desculpa para me confessar. Eu esperei por muito tempo, e esses dias se arrastaram como anos. Mas, finalmente, hoje minha espera acabou. Você fez o primeiro movimento, e eu não consegui forças o suficiente para fazer o seguinte. Eu... Eu entrei em choque, Co. Fiquei em pânico e não sabia o que fazer. E então, quando consegui despejar parte do que eu sentia por você, e estava prestes a me declarar, você me interrompeu, praticamente terminou nossa amizade e partiu. E agora é a minha vez de perguntar. Por que você voltou? Por que, Colin? Por quê?

- Eu... Você... Maluco... - Balbuciei. - Você me fez de trouxa, de pateta, me fez chorar no corredor ali fora, como uma garotinha, e agora quer que eu te dê beijinhos e flores?

- Eu... Me Desculpe. - Ele tenta fazer a jogada do olhar pidão. Não vai funcionar comigo, Stephen. Não vai.

- Não, não desculpo. - Me aproximo, arregaçando as mangas da minha camiseta social, dobrada com tanto esmero para se ajustar atraentemente em meu corpo. - Você é o pior ser humano, o mais egoísta, o mais mesquinho e o mais infantil que eu já conheci. Acha que vai conseguir meu amor depois de me rejeitar pateticamente? Acha que eu vou comprar essa sua história de covardia? Por que você acha que você ganhou o apelidou de Sr. Solitário no prédio? Por que é isso o que você é, Stephen, e é isso o que você merece ser. Sozinho, sem esposa por perto, sem amigos, sem família, sem ninguém. Só com o trabalho em mente, como você sempre fez. E sabe o que você tem de pior? - Levanto o maxilar dele e encaro as suas lágrimas com fúria. - O pior de tudo em você, é que você tem a chave para o meu coração.

Dessa vez sou eu quem o surpreendo, de novo, dando-lhe o melhor beijo que eu seria capaz de dar na pessoa que mais amo no mundo. E, por Deus, ele retribui ao meu beijo.

* * *

**So let your heart hold fast****  
****For this soon shall pass,****  
****Like the high tide takes the sand.****  
**

_Então deixe seu coração aproveitar_

_Porque esse momento logo deve acabar_

_Como a maré alta tomando a areia da praia_

* * *

Sua camisa regata é atirada para um lado, a minha camiseta social é quase rasgada, os botões voando em qualquer direção.

- Colin. - Ele geme meu nome, entre beijos vorazes.

Tiro a bermuda dele com pressa, e noto pelo volume na boxer vermelha que ele já está tão excitado quanto eu. Minha calça também vai ao chão. A sua boxer é jogada de qualquer jeito a um quanto do quarto, e a minha cueca preta logo faz companhia para ela.

Sou jogado na cama, com violência. Ele tira um preservativo de um dos criado-mudos. Por mais que eu aprecie as preliminares, não há tempo para elas. Ele tem que me possuir, ele _deve_ me possuir. Se demorar um pouco mais, é capaz de eu acabar tendo um orgasmo apenas com seus beijos.

Enquanto ele veste o preservativo, um rubor sobe às maçãs do meu rosto. Stephen não era grande apenas nos músculos.

Ele não tenta lubrificar minha entrada, e me penetra sem nenhum pudor. Seu olhar é quase de desespero. Se sou eu quem está mais excitado por ser domado por ele, ou ele por me domar, eu não sei dizer. Suas estocadas são rápidas, uma mão delirante percorrendo os pelos do meu peito e a outra massageando o meu membro. Na quarta estocada, eu já tenho o santificado orgasmo. Sua mão aventureira pelo meu peito fica banhada com parte da minha semente, e ele chupa os dedos lambuzados, como se o líquido fosse mel. Na sétima estocada, ele também tem o santo orgasmo.

Depois de terminado, ele joga a camisinha há um canto, e deita-se em cima do meu corpo. É pesado, mas estou tão extasiado por àquele momento que poderia aguentar até uma tonelada.

- Eu te amo. - Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, em meio aos beijos, agora mais calmos.

Depois de alguns minutos o sono começa a vir. Viro-me de lado na cama, de conchinha, e ele me abraça pelas costas.

- Co... - Ele beija meu ouvido, carinhosamente. - Você disse que sonhava comigo...

- O que tem?

- Dessa vez... Foi tão bom quanto nos seus sonhos?

Eu reflito por um momento, passando as mãos distraidamente pelas pétalas de rosas.

- Foi... Diferente. - Sou sincero. De todos os meus sonhos, nenhum era parecido, nem de longe, com o que eu estava vivenciando.

- Diferente como...? - Ele vira meu rosto, para encarar meus olhos azuis.

- Eu... Não sei. Foi só diferente. - Ele parece decepcionado. - Não que tenha sido ruim... Não fique... Assim. - Eu dou um leve puxão da bochecha barbeada dele.

- Não é por isso que eu estou triste. - Ele não sorri. - É só que...

- O quê?

- Eu... Andei pensando... Se eu não tivesse sido tão medroso, não perderia um mês nesse mártir. Quero dizer, nós já podíamos estar assim desde... - Eu o calo com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Tudo acontece no momento certo, quando é para acontecer. Ainda temos muito tempo pela frente. Afinal, isso é só o começo, não é? - Eu levanto o dedo com o anel de prata. - Só quero ver como eu vou conseguir me segurar de agora em diante, quando pedirem para o meu namorado tirar a roupa no set de filmagem.

O tom era de brincadeira, mas Stephen não ri.

- Co... Você sabe que mesmo com esse anel, mesmo que meu pedido tenha sido completamente sincero, nós não podemos... Eu tenho uma esposa, você sabe, e, bem...

- Já entendi. - Eu sorrio, mas estou triste por dentro. É óbvio que nunca imaginei, realmente, em nós dois como um casal público, mas nunca havia parado para refletir que teria que dividir um homem com outra pessoa, em todos os sentidos. - Se um dia você quiser que... Bem, nós nos assumimos, para mim estará ótimo. Mas se não for possível, contanto que ainda possa ser seu em alguns momentos, eu entenderei.

- Obrigado por ser tão compreensível. - Ele me beija, novamente. Não consigo me cansar de seus beijos.

No embalo das chamas das velas vermelhas, eu adormeço, agraciado pelo calor dos braços daquele loiro, pela respiração do peito dele contra as minhas costas, pelas pernas dele enroladas nas minhas, e pelo cheiro inebriante do seu corpo.

* * *

**At the bitter end,****  
****Salt and liquid blend****  
****From the corner of my eyes**

_No final amargo_

_Sal e água se misturando_

_Do canto dos meus olhos_

* * *

Horas depois eu acordo. As velas ainda estão acesas, mas o quarto está mais escuro do que antes. A cerveja de outrora já faz efeitos na minha bexiga, e sou obrigado a abandonar o aconchego do meu amante. Com cuidado, me desvencilho dos seus braços. Saio do quarto, mas não sem antes notar o quão perfeito Stephen é, de novo. Muitos atores da Broadway, minha antiga casa, se deram muito melhor na carreira de ator do que eu, mas eu ainda me acho o homem mais sortudo do mundo por, agora, poder chamar aquele loiro canadense de meu.

Depois de usar o banheiro, ouço sons vindos de um cômodo próximo. Quando chego até a sua origem, percebo que a televisão ainda está ligada. Pego o controle e penso em desligar, mas uma ideia me acomete. Mudo de canal, até chegar ao qual eu quero. Sento no sofá e começo a assistir.

- Colin? - Ele chama, cambaleando de sono, chegando até a sala. Olha para a televisão, e depois sorri. - Tem espaço para mais um aí?

- Tem aqui. - Bato no meu colo, rindo.

- Palhaço. - Ele joga uma almofada em mim, rindo. Acomoda-se ao meu lado, o corpo se recostando em meu peito, e meu braço instintivamente rodeando sua nuca, como outrora. - Sabe que eu sempre achei o momento em que assistíamos à televisão abraçadinhos assim, a melhor parte de qualquer jogo de hóquei?

- Eu também. - Beijo sua testa. - Embora também tenha gostado da garrafa de cerveja sendo dividida, como aconteceu hoje. Aliás, isso foi proposital, não é?

- Me pegou. - Ele dá risada. - E confesso que tive que controlar para não surtar com a perspectiva de estarmos dividindo...

- A mesma saliva. - Eu completo. - Steph, se eu não tivesse adorado isso e sentido a mesma coisa, eu te daria um murro por esse truque. Poderia simplesmente ter pedido e eu te passava a minha saliva de bom grado.

- Assim? - Ele volta a me beijar, os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Exatamente. - Completo, rindo. Até que ouço uma voz familiar, advinda da televisão. - Finalmente.

Tommy Merlyn, meu personagem, está na tela. Não me lembro qual é o episódio da série que está sendo reprisado. Na cena, Tommy está tendo uma conversa casional com Oliver Queen.

- Tem que parar de me secar tanto, Co. - Ele alfineta. - As pessoas vão começar a falar.

- As pessoas _já _estão falando. - Eu corrijo.

- Isso é verdade. - Ele novamente está rindo. Pergunto-me se a bebida ainda está lhe fazendo efeito, ou se é apenas a minha presença que o está deixando alto.

- A propósito, se Oliver é o Rainha, quem é o seu Rei? - Eu questiono. - Tommy?

- Tommy é Merlin. - Ele pontua. - O Rainha ainda não achou o seu Rei. Talvez ele devesse sair à procura de um.

- Como é? - Lhe dou um beliscão na coxa. - É bom o Rainha guardar a santa majestade e compostura, e não sair procurando Reis por aí. Caso contrário, pode até ficar sem a varinha mágica do Merlin.

- Estou só brincando, ciumentozinho. - Ele aperta meu nariz.

Na televisão, a série mais uma vez mostra Oliver Queen fazendo musculação descamisado.

- Agora sim o episódio está ficando bom. - Eu comento, e Stephen ri. - Embora eu deva dizer que a versão em carne e osso é muito mais atraente.

- Espero um dia em que veremos Tommy descamisado também.

- Só se for no episódio em que o Arqueiro-Verde enfrenta o King Kong.

- Não é pra tanto. - Ele tem lágrimas nos olhos, de tanto rir. - E eu tenho que confessar que acho todo o visual ''Macho Man'' interessante... - Ele enrola os dedos nos pelos do meu peito.

- Um de nós dois tem que ser o macho da relação, não é mesmo? - A presença de Stephen é tão arrebatadora que desperta a minha veia cômica.

- Muito engraçadinho. - Ele solta uma risada sarcástica.

- Estou só brincando. – Dessa vez sou eu que aperto o nariz dele. - Para falar a verdade, eu também acho todo o seu visual ''Pele de Bebê'' interessante.

- Interessante como? - Ele me incita.

- Interessante assim. - Beijo seu peito, devagar. E quando percebo, já estou rodeando-o de beijos.

Dos braços ao pescoço, das coxas aos mamilos, da boca ao torso musculoso. Minha língua passeia, felina, pelos seus músculos torneados da barriga, me saboreando de cada centímetro de sua pele.

Como estamos ambos nus, não há roupas para nos atrapalharem agora.

Ele também me beija. Da orelha à virilha, dos lábios às mãos, das nádegas aos bíceps. Seus lábios quentes se aventuram por todo meu corpo, a barba por fazer pinicando pela minha pele, provocando-me uma sensação incrivelmente excitante.

Ele se deita no sofá, de barriga para cima, e me puxa pela mão para junto dele. Sua boca doma meu membro, e a minha boca doma o seu.

- Steph. - Eu solto um gemido. Stephen tinha mais perícia naquilo do que eu pensava.

Em dado momento, engulo todo o seu membro, usando apenas a língua para estimulá-lo, mas quase desisto do movimento quando ele passa a abocanhar o meu membro com velocidade. Tenho que lutar ainda mais no ímpeto de gritar de prazer quando sinto seus dedos me adentrando.

- Co. - Ele geme, quando eu passo a lamber, em círculos, seu períneo, e depois ao redor de seu ânus. Uma mão está masturbando-o, vagarosamente, aproveitando cada momento.

Quando estou prestes a ter um orgasmo, ele me abraça, com uma força quase sobre-humana. No momento seguinte, ele está de pé, me segurando firmemente, de ponta-cabeça. Quase não sinto meu sangue descer à cabeça, pois a boca que parece esfomeada pelas minhas nádegas e minha entrada está revirando todos os meus sentidos. Tento continuar o sexo oral nele, mas minha boca quase não me obedece, e minhas tentativas são falhas. Ele esfrega a boca em minhas partes, a língua num delicioso movimento de vai-e-vem em meu interior, a barba pinicando a pele sensível ao redor do meu ânus. Meu membro e testículos estão espremidos, sem espaço, contra a sua garganta, e o seu pomo-de-adão consegue estimulá-los de uma maneira que eu nunca havia achado possível.

Julguei que já estava no limite, mas é Stephen quem tem o orgasmo primeiro, em um jato quente que atinge minha bochecha esquerda e escorre para o chão.

Não demora muito e sou eu que me derramo em seu peito, o líquido lambuzando a nós dois. Meus olhos já veem pontos vermelhos no tapete branco da sala, quando ele me senta no sofá.

- Steph, isso foi... - Estou sem palavras.

- Eu sei. - Ele passa a língua pela minha bochecha molhada pela sua semente, e depois me beija com avidez.

- Temos que tomar um belo banho depois disso. - Eu suspiro.

- Ainda não. - Ele vai até a estante da sala, e tira outro preservativo de lá. Antes que eu possa protestar, ele já está me vestindo, sentando no meu colo e ajeitando meu membro, que ainda está ereto, em seu interior. - Me mostra todo o seu lado de ''macho da relação'' agora.

- Quantas camisinhas você escondeu nesse apartamento? - Eu brinco, porque não suporto olhar para seu sorriso eloquente e seus olhos pedindo por meu corpo. Não suporto por medo de se acostumar demais com aquela sua expressão.

- Muitas, e ainda mais. Quem sabe a gente não pode brincar de ''Caça ao Tesouro'' algum dia? E sabe qual seria o prêmio?

- Tenho uma leve ideia. - Stephen mostrava um lado infantil-pervertido que eu nunca imaginara que ele tinha. Ri comigo mesmo ao pensar em quais seriam os ''brinquedinhos'' com os quais brincaríamos a partir de agora.

- Agora cala a boca e me fode gostoso. - Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, e eu tenho uma crise risos.

- O quê?

- Não é isso que casais fazem? Serem pervertidos de vez em quando. - Tem um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Posso ser pervertido, então, se você quiser.

- Então me fode logo, caralho! - Ele requebra impaciente em meus quadris.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. - Eu agarro a cintura dele, ditando o ritmo. Sou devagar, movendo os quadris em círculos. Em parte por que quero aproveitar àquele momento, em parte por que seu peso não me deixa ter muitos movimentos. - Está bom assim?

Ele responde com outro beijo, dessa vez mordiscando levemente meu lábio inferior.

Os movimentos continuam. O suor da pele dele se misturando ao meu. Minhas mãos passeiam pelas suas costas, do topo da coluna até as suas nádegas. Uma mão dele está no meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás. A outra está no meu maxilar, abrindo minha boca e adentrando com a sua língua, sem permissão.

Ele parece entender meu olhar, porque me deita no sofá, sem romper a penetração. Agora tenho total controle dos movimentos, subindo e descendo os quadris, enquanto o corpo perfeitamente escultural dele me alucina. Também tenho belos músculos, mas nenhum deles chega ao estado do de Stephen. Seu abdômen se contrai a cada investida minha. Seu membro viril ainda está ereto, sem ao menos um de nós dois tocá-lo.

- Pode ir mais rápido, se quiser. - Ele geme, se deliciando e ao mesmo tempo me provocando.

- Está bom assim. - Por Deus, se já estou quase tendo um orgasmo assim, nem imagino o que aconteceria se o ritmo fosse mais rápido.

- Eu sou o Rainha, esqueceu? Vai querer desobedecer a Sua Majestade? - Ele brinca, mas tem um olhar diferente nos olhos. Um olhar de um homem desesperado por mais, e mais daquela sensação que estou lhe proporcionando.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Vossa Majestade. - Eu começo a aumentar o ritmo.

Logo ele já está deitado sobre o meu corpo, mordendo meu ombro e gritando palavrões. Abraço o seu corpo, já tomado por alguma entidade que eu não conheço. A mão dele escorrega para o meio de nossos corpos, e momentos depois eu sinto o seu líquido quente contra o meu abdômen. Não me importo. Tenho que continuar naquele ritmo. Se parar, é capaz de enlouquecer.

- Me foda. - Ele geme, mordendo a minha orelha esquerda.

- Me beije. - Eu revido, febril.

Ele beija, eu fodo. Tenho um orgasmo.

- Vai querer que eu lave suas costas? - Já estamos no banheiro, a banheira cheia. Depois de tudo àquilo, um banho vai nos ajudar a dormir. Seé que dormiremos aquela noite.

- Fique à vontade. - Eu lhe entrego a esponja ensaboada.

Estamos abraçados na banheira. Ele sentado no fundo, eu encostado em seu corpo. A banheira é quadrada, de porcelana, grande, e certamente temos muito espaço. Mas ainda assim, ali estamos, grudados em um canto.

- Assim está bom? - Ele passa a esponja delicadamente pelas minhas costas.

- Pode esfregar. Eu não mordo.

- Eu não reclamaria se mordesse. - Ele tem um sorriso safado no rosto.

Eu revido a piada suja jogando água em seu rosto. Quando percebo, já estamos um jogando água no outro, molhando o banheiro por todos os lados, como duas crianças.

- Você já...? - Me surpreendo, ao constatar que Stephen já está ereto novamente.

- Você pelado, uma banheira e água para todo lado. Não me culpe. - Eu junto as mãos e jogo outra porção de água nele, que revidar agarrando meu corpo e me derrubando na banheira.

- Você está louco! - Eu grito.

- Louco de tesão por você. - Ele responde, beijando meu pescoço.

- Steph, essa perversão toda está te transformando em um menino muito do levado, sabia? - Dou um beliscão em sua bochecha direita. – Está parecendo um cachorrinho no cio!

- Só eu estou sendo levado? - Ele agarra o meu membro, já ereto. – Só eu que estou no cio?

Nós levantamos, aos beijos. Ele me vira de costas, e me possui novamente.

Talvez essa tenha sido nossa última transa da noite. Talvez a penúltima, ou antepenúltima. Quando acordo na manhã seguinte, enrolado em cobertores na cama de casal do meu mais novo namorado, eu já não me lembro.

* * *

**All the miles wrecked,****  
****Every broken step,****  
****Always searching, always blind.**

_Todas as milhas passadas_

_Todas as barreiras ultrapassadas_

_Sempre procurando, sempre cego_

* * *

- Bom dia, Fada Madrinha. - Ele tira meus cobertores, e eu resmungo. Está vestindo uma jeans e um moletom cinza. - Quer dizer, Melin. Bruxo Merlin, certo?

- Mago! - Eu o corrijo, puxando os cobertores novamente.

- _Baby, _acho melhor levantar.

- Só se me chamar disso aí de novo. - Dou uma risada, com ares de garoto sapeca.

- Estamos atrasados. Devemos estar no set em 15 minutos... _Baby. _

- Está brincando, não é? - Arranco os cobertores da cama. Ele está com semblante sério. - Puta merda, Steph!

Levanto-me e saio correndo, desesperado. O que diabos vão pensar se eu e Stephen chegarmos atrasados no set? Arrow é o maior trabalho da minha carreira, e não quero, e não vou, pôr o trabalho em risco porque dormi além da conta.

- O café da manhã está pronto. - Grita Stephen.

Eu como igual um condenado, enfiando um pedaço disso aqui e disso ali dentro da boca, e café puro para acordar e ajudar tudo a descer.

- Você fica ainda mais lindo quando acorda, sabia? - Ele flerta, sentando à mesa. Já parece perfumado e limpo, pronto para o trabalho.

- Agora não, Steph. - Falo de boca cheia.

- Eu tentei te acordar antes, mas você resmungou e voltou a dormir. Até parece que mal dormiu ontem. - Ele sorri, acariciando meu rosto.

- Steph, por favor. Estou atrasado.

- Não se esqueça de vestir uma roupa, pelo menos. Não quero namorado meu pelado no set.

Olho para o meu corpo. Stephen tem razão. O desgraçado sequer emprestou um pijama para eu dormir.

- Você deixou cair café aqui. - Ele aponta para meu umbigo, para em seguida sugar a mancha de café com a boca.

- Steph, quer guardar essa periquita? - Eu reclamo, mas não recuo. Parte do meu cérebro ainda lhe pertence, mesmo sob a gravidade da situação.

- Estou só brincando, nervosinho. - Ele passa a mão pelo meu corpo.

- Já chega! - Eu o empurro, com o pouco de sanidade que ainda tenho.

Ele se distancia, carrancudo. Vou até o banheiro, escovo meus dentes (com a sua escova mesmo), e ele ainda está sentado na mesa da cozinha.

- Me desculpe. - Eu beijo sua testa.

Ele me olha nos olhos, aqueles verdes olhos claros, quase brilhosos. Sorri. Eu também sorrio. Ele me beija, e eu também o beijo. Ele me joga na mesa da cozinha, as xícaras, pratos e comidas indo ao chão. Ele me possui ali mesmo, meu corpo estirado na mesa de granito. Ele tem um orgasmo, e eu também tenho o meu. Ele diz que me ama, e eu também digo que lhe amo.

- Até que para uma primeira briga de casal, começamos com o pé direito, não é? - Ele brinca.

- Nós deveríamos estar a caminho do set numa hora dessas. – Beijo-o, mas não saio do lugar.

- Tem razão. - Ele se levanta, e começa a vestir a roupa que havia acabado de despir.

- E, Steph. - Seguro em seu ombro. Outra vez nossos olhos se encontram. - Eu estava pensando...

- Quer fazer de novo? - Ele pergunta, apontando para meu membro ainda ereto.

Eu dou risada, e nós transamos novamente, como um casal de jovens namorados com os hormônios à flor da pele.

* * *

**Never fear! no! never fear!****  
****Never fear! no! never fear!**

_Nunca tema! Não! Nunca tema!_

_Nunca tema! Não! Nunca tema!_**  
**

* * *

- Por onde vocês andaram? - O moço do áudio pergunta, quando chegamos ao set. Estamos duas horas atrasados.

Stephen é levado para um lado pela moça da maquiagem, enquanto a moça do figurino me arrasta para o vestiário.

- Bom dia. - John Barrowman está terminando de se trocar, e me cumprimenta com um olhar curioso. - Bela aliança.

- E-eu... - Arranco o anel de prata do dedo, guardando em meu bolso. Por sorte Stephen ainda não me deu a aliança para pôr em seu dedo, ou teríamos problemas. - Eu... Comprei. Ontem. À noite. Digo, de dia.

- Sei... - Ele dá uma risada e saí do vestiário - Se cuida.

Troco-me com pressa. Na saída do vestiário, Willa Holland segura a minha mão e me puxa para um canto escuro.

- O quê...? - Balbucio.

- Me deixe ver.

Me engasgo.

- Ver o quê?

- O seu pênis. O que mais acha que seria, seu bobo? - Ela dá risada.

- E-Eu... Não entendi a piada. - Espero que Willa não tenha passado a se dopar como sua personagem Thea.

- O anel, Co!

- Que anel?

- De castidade, tonto. - Ele solta outra piada, mas quando percebe que não dou risada, emenda. - A aliança de namoro que o Steph te deu.

Sinto o mundo girar, e minhas pernas perdem o equilíbrio, mas por sorte Willa me segura.

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara de pimentão. - Ela cochicha.

- N-não sei do que você está falando...

- Ah, por favor, Co. Quem você acha que abriu os olhos do Steph e deu a ideia da cama e das pétalas de rosas, e do pedido...

- Willa. - Eu aperto seu pulso. - Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Ótimo! Talvez eu devesse perguntar para essas olheiras gigantes e esse sorriso bobo com o qual você e o Steph chegaram, _juntos._

- E-eu... - Eu gaguejo. Willa é rápida e mexe no bolso da minha jeans.

- É linda! - Ela parece uma menininha sonhadora admirando a aliança. - Achei que Steph não acharia o modelo, mas ele...

- Até onde essa história tem dedo seu? - Disparo, me amaldiçoando por parecer tão rude.

- Só disse o óbvio e acordei o medroso do Stephen para a vida, nada mais. Você deveria ficar grato. Se não fosse eu, você ainda estaria suspirando pelo príncipe encantado até hoje.

A raiva borbulha na boca do meu estômago. Willa não tinha o direito de brincar com a minha vida, como se eu e Stephen fossemos duas marionetes e ela a marionetista. Por mais que eu ame Stephen, a ideia de nosso amor começar com uma manipulação barata por meio de outra pessoa me revira as entranhas.

- Willa. - Aperto seu ombro.

- Está me machucando, Co. - Ele reclama.

- Obrigado. - Disparo, sorrindo.

Ela também se abre em um sorriso.

- De nada.

- Eu não sei como eu poderia te recompensar por tudo o quê...

- Não precisa. - Ela me interrompe. - Só de ver o sorriso nos rostinhos de você e do Steph, já é recompensa grande o suficiente. E, eu sei que ele tem a esposa dele, e você tem o seu filho, e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos.

Pondero àquelas palavras. Cassandra, a esposa de Stephen, era modelo e mal podia desfrutar da companhia do marido. Quanto ao meu filho, ele ficava a maior parte da semana com a guarda da mãe.

_Estou namorando Stephen Amell._

Aquela percepção me abate. Já havia tido outros namorados, e namoradas, ao longo da minha vida, mas os meus namoros nunca eram duradouros. Na verdade, acho que sempre preferi ser sozinho.

Sorrio, ao lembrar-me do idoso no apartamento de Stephen, e do apelido com o qual ele chamara o loiro. Talvez fosse isso. Eu e ele, nada mais do que dois solitários encontrando a companhia um do outro.

- E-eu... Eu não deveria ter te lembrado disso. - Willa comenta, reparando no meu silêncio. - Quer dizer, você está aí, todo feliz, e eu venho com esse balde de água fria e...

- Está tudo bem. - Eu pego a aliança de prata da mão dela. - Não me importo de ter que vestir uma máscara, se quiser ficar com Stephen. Eu sei que ele também vestirá a dele, e sei que no fundo o meu coração pertence a ele, e o dele pertence a mim.

- Bom, muito bom. – Willa comenta. - De qualquer forma, boa sorte. Eu sei que é clichê, mas vocês formam um lindo casal. – Ela dá tapinhas no meu ombro, e se distancia.

Ponho a aliança de prata no dedo, como um sinal de orgulho. Eu, Colin Donnell, estou namorando Stephen Amell agora. Estou namorando meu amigo, meu colega de trabalho, meu cavaleiro branco dos sonhos, meu símbolo sexual dos meus mais primitivos desejos, meu amante, meu amado, meu amor. Podemos nos distanciar, termos que usar máscaras, fingirmos que nossa relação é apenas uma brincadeira.

Mas, no fundo, eu o amei, o amo, e o amarei até o último dia de nossas vidas.

* * *

**So let your heart hold fast****  
****For this soon shall pass.****  
****There's another hill ahead**

_Então deixe o seu coração se apegar_

_Porque esse momento logo deve acabar_

_E há outra colina à frente._**  
**

* * *

**Sobre Informações: **Como mencionei no começo, a pesquisa teve que ser quase minuciosa. Stephen realmente é casado (embora uma parcela do fandom acha que é ''beardagem''), e Colin também é pai (mas nunca achei registro, mesmo em Fanpage de 3-4 anos atrás, dele ter uma esposa ou namorada). Outros detalhes, como hóquei, 'infantilidades' (como bonequinhos) e cia. foram conseguidos através de tweets dos próprios atores, e outras coisas mais no Tumblr.

**Informação Adicional: **O título da fanfic também é proposital, pois trata do tema (não termos medo de expressar nossos sentimentos), ao mesmo que a expressão faz parte do manifesto GLBTS. Outra adição, que muitos leitores meus podem estranhar, é o fato de eu ter comumente se referido ao Stephen como ''ele'', ou mesmo utilizando o seu nome, ao invés do tradicional ''loiro'' que uso em fanfics. Isso se deu pelo fato de eu ter reparado que quase todas as minhas fanfics são sobre um casal envolvendo um loiro e um moreno. Assim, essa mudança, embora soe repetitiva, se deu para dar um toque diferencial à shipper (assim como os músculos terem ganhado mais destaque dessa vez). O último detalhe é o fato de eu não ter detalhado muito os ambientes e cia. Eu pensei em reescrever algumas coisas, mas como minha beta me lembrou, a fanfic é sobre a relação dos dois. Desse modo, como a história é narrada segundo o ponto de vista do Colin, é normal o destaque ser quase inteiro em Stephen, e não na ambientação em si.

**Nota Final: **Eu sei que o bromance tem cara de fabricado, que provavelmente é marketing. Mas como eu AMO um fanservice, e não ligo muito se o casal é real ou não, embarquei nesse navio e pirei lindamente com algumas fotos, vídeos e cia dos dois. Stephen eu acho que é hétero, mas Colin eu sempre suspeitei, por ''comer o colega com os olhos'' nas cenas em que contracenam juntos. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de ler a fanfic, assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la! E não se esqueça de deixar **REVIEW**, pois essa é a única forma de eu saber a opinião do leitor, e o que devo mudar e melhorar para as próximas fanfics.


End file.
